


Eeyore's Bow

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: In which Tigger looks for something Eeyore has lost, and Winnie-the-Pooh and Piglet find it.
Relationships: Eeyore & Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne), Piglet & Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne), Tigger & Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Eeyore's Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penna_nomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/gifts).



“Hallooo,” a voice called out.

Winnie-the-Pooh looked vaguely around him. “Was that you, Piglet?” he asked eventually.

“I don’t think so,” Piglet replied. “What did you think I was doing?”

“Calling ‘hallooo’.”

“Oh! I thought that was Owl calling down from the tree. And I was sort of ignoring him, in the hope that he was calling to someone else.”

With that, Winnie-the-Pooh looked up into the tree, to see if it was Owl, in the hope that if it was, he wouldn’t notice him looking at him and wouldn’t invite him to tea, because tea was never very interesting with Owl, and there wouldn’t be any interesting biscuits.

As it was, it wasn’t. If you see what I mean.

It was Tigger, who waved his paw at Winnie-the-Pooh, and then at Piglet as he looked up too.

“What are you doing in the tree, Tigger?” Winnie-the-Pooh asked. “Are you stuck again?”

“No, of course I’m not stuck,” Tigger said. He might have sounded affronted, but he couldn’t because he wouldn’t know what that meant, and neither would Pooh, so there really wasn’t any point in being affronted. “Eeyore’s lost the bow from his tail, and I said I’d help him look for it.”

“Have you found it?” Piglet asked.

“No, not yet. I’m still looking,” Tigger replied.

“Perhaps we should go and look for it too,” Piglet said.

“Good idea, Piglet,” Pooh agreed. “Do you want to join us, Tigger?”

“No, thank you. I’ll continue looking from up here.” Tigger wasn’t going to admit that although he could get down from the tree it involved a bit of scrabbling, and a bit of rolling, and a bit of falling, and he didn’t want his friends to see. Tigger didn’t mind looking silly, but he didn’t want anyone watching at the time.

As Pooh and Piglet wandered off to look for Eeyore’s bow, Pooh began to make a pome:

_We’re going to look  
By the brook  
To see if we can spy  
A ribbon floating by_

He was about to start another verse when Piglet squealed and said, “Look, there, caught on the brambles.”

Piglet ran and retrieved Eeyore’s bow, while Pooh followed after him, humming:

_The ribbon’s been found_   
_Not on the ground_   
_But in a hedge_

“Oh, bother, what rhymes with hedge? I’ll have another go later,” Pooh decided.

They weren’t far from Eeyore’s thistle patch, and Eeyore was standing in the middle of it.

“We’ve found your ribbon,” Pooh called out.

“Thank you, Pooh Bear. Thank you, Piglet,” Eeyore replied. “I thought I’d seen the last of it. Ah well, it seems I haven’t. Can you tie it back on for me?”

Pooh couldn’t, because paws aren’t very good for tying bows, but Piglet could in a sort of way. At least, he tied it so that it should stay where it was until Christopher Robin came along and could retie it properly.

After which, the two friends walked back to Pooh’s house, as it was time for a little something.

“Do you think we should find Tigger and tell him Eeyore’s bow has been found?” Piglet asked.

“No,” Winnie-the-Pooh replied. “He’ll have seen us if he’s still up the tree. And if he isn’t, he’ll have forgotten all about it anyway.”

Which was very true.


End file.
